Fabrica De Corazones Rotos
by Holiwis '3
Summary: Holiwis tiene un nuevo proyecto, y es que chan chan : Lucy fue ignorada por todo un mes, sus amigos estaban raros y no le prestaban atencion, un dia decidio irse por sus malos tratos, cuando iba en el tren conocio a un chica que estaba en un gremio muy misterioso, decide unirse, sin mucho resentimiento hacia los otros pero aqui todo comienza; no soy buena con summarys, CAP 6 UP.
1. Prologo

_**PROLOGO.**_

_**Bueno yo no soy muy buena haciendo prologos pero es como el principio de todo c:**_

_**Espero que os guste:**_

_**Salida del Gremio.**_

Punto de vista de Lucy.

-Bueno nos vemos Levy-Chan.

-Adios Lu-Chan.-Nos despedimos como siempre, bueno luego de que que Erza, Gray y Natsu me dejaron de hablar por el motivo X que nadie conoce, me he estado juntando mas con otras personas como Levy,Mirajane,Jet,Droy, Gajeel, El maestro y Happy.

Me iba camino a casa Cuando me encontre con Natsu en el camino, Trate de ignorarlo pasando por un costado pero no funciono.

-Hey! .-Dijo agarrandome del Brazo.

-Que quieres.

-Queria decirte algo, solo eso.

-¿Que es?.-Pregunte estaba intrigada por lo que me iba a decir.

-Queria decirte que todos estamos de acuerdo en que salgas del equipo, Porque eres muy debil.-Espera un momento, ¿¡Me esta echando!?

-Lissana ocupara tu lugar, Ademas ya es oficial, Somos Novios!.-Me echan por culpa de ella y ensima es su novia Por dios es todo primero me dejan de hablar porque Lissana llega denuevo de edolas y Ahora me echan de mi unico hogar!

-Lucy estas bien? .-Intento acercarse.

-Alejate idiota, Ya tuve suficiente, Este es un ADIOS! .-Dije con mis ojos llorosos para luego echarle un golpe en las partes debiles y salir corriendo a toda prisa a mi casa; Lo unico que alcance a escuchar fue:

-LUCY ESPERA!

Cuando llegue a mi morada Busque mis cosas y una maleta y meti toda mi ropa ahi adentro, Tome un lapiz y un papel y comence a escribir cartas para los miembros de Fairy tail.

Cuando termine, Fui a la casa de Levy, cuando Abrio la puerta yo le entregue las cartas y el libro ya terminado.

-¿Que es esto?

-Son unas cartas que quiero que las lleves al gremio mañana y la Novela, pero entrega sin falta las cartas Porfavor, Adios Levy-Chan.-Dije mientras Salia de aquel lugar.

-ESPERA! a donde vas Lucy-Chan?

-Muy lejos Levy, Muy lejos Hay una carta para ti tambien puedes leerla si quieres Adios.-Sali corriendo sin ver por ultima vez la cara de mi amiga, iba direccion al gremio.

Cuando llegue vi a Mirajane en la barra limpiando unos vasos.

-Mira-san sabes donde esta el maestro?

-Esta en su officina Lucy-Chan.

-Gracias.-Dije seria o queria parecer.

Me dirigi a la Officina del Maestro, Q ue como siempre estaba encima de la mesa meditando.

-Hola Lucy

-Hola Maestro, Queria decirle algo importante.-Dije con la voz un poco quebrada.

-¿Que es Lucy?

-Quiero Salir del gremio, Maestro.

-Porque razones Hija?

-Son razones personales de las cuales no me gustaria Hablar Ahora...

-Esta bien vamos.

Fuimos A la barra con Mirajane para que me sacara la marca de la mano; En ese momento Entro el equipo de natsu Riendo de todo lo que decian, pero se me quedaron mirando cuendo me sacaron la marca del gremio, no le tome importancia y Pase por el lado de ellos y Lissana me grito.

-ERES UNA COBARDE LUCY .- Dijo mientras se reia de mi pero esa tipa me ponia de nervios, la cogi por el cuello y la levante.

-Puedo ser debil, inutil y todo lo que ustedes quieran pero yo no soy COBARDE me oyes!

-NO TOQUES A LISSANA .-Dijo Natsu hirviendo hasta los dientes

-SUELTA A NUESTRA COMPAÑERA.- dijieron preparando sus poderes magicos

-USTEDES NO SABEN NADA DE COMPAÑERISMO!.-Grite Hasta quedarme sin voz.

Sali corriendo del gremio en direccion desconocida, pero sentia que ellos me estaban atacando.

-Espera aun no hemos terminado!.-Me grito Erza desde lejos, me alejaba mas y mas de ellos hasta que me vi en la estacion de trenes Desde luego fui a comprar entradas sin dudarlo para irme rapidamente hacia el tren en direccion a una ciudad de la que no habia escuchado nunca se llamaba:

_Ghost of Moon._

_**CONTINUARA...**_

_**Decidme si os a gustado y depende a como lo apunten, porque claro seguire subiendo algo que os gusta y eso me pone muy mal, a si que no os preocupeis que seguire subiendo capitulos obviamente si ustedes quereis pero la verdad esque me a gustado un montonazo y me gustaria que dejaran un review con lo que quisieran que apareciera en el prox. capitulo y preguntas sugerencias y todo eso si recibo reviews los contestare en el siguiente capitulo sin falta ojala os guste.**_

_**Esta vez no dare spoiler de como se llamaran los capitulos porque o si no se le quita la emocion.**_

_**Bueno ¿Flores, Chocolate, las gracias, Tomatazos, Ladrillazos, Turba enfurecida con antorchas fuera de mi casa? no se piensenlo ;D**_

_**Holiwis Fuera (n_n)7.**_


	2. Chapter 1: Vida Nueva

**Bueno algunos me han dado la inspiracion para seguir escribiendo y no pude seguir continuando porque pues me castigan a cada rato ._. y bueno el dia de Hoy les traigo el capitulo official osea el otro era prologo por si esque querian que siguiera escribiendo o no y como los demas no me notan y soy como invisible este es un lugar donde refugiarme y GRACIASSS.**

**Fairy tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima, pues si fuera mio habrian capitulos cada dia xD.**

**A escribir C:**

_**Fabrica De Corazones Rotos.**_

_**Capitulo 1: Vida nueva.**_

**Punto de vista de Lucy.**

Sali de ese lugar, con frustracion, enojo, furia, me han colmado la paciencia, seguro estubo bien lo que hice desde ahora no me dejare engañar por nadie y cuando digo eso, es enserio.

Comenzare una nueva vida sin importar los recuerdos de tristeza, soledad y Frustracion que tube con mis "A-M-I-G-O-S" voy a salir a adelante a demostrales que no soy debil ni cobarde y les hare tragar la tierra que aventaron encima.

Por otro lado Tratare de parecer Normal (N/A: Si ven que pongo una Mayuscula al principio de una palabra pues no se asusten o eso , porque es una costumbre Que Tengo okey? :P) Si definitivamente tratare de parecerlo o las Hadas me pueden encontrar, Pero estare preparada.

-Su boleto .- Me dijo una persona con traje rojo, muy inexpresiva.

-Ten.-Dije sin mas y le pase el boleto que tenia en la mano al comienzo del viaje.

No dijo nada , lo recibio y salio, Cerrando despacio la puerta.

Empeze a cerrar los ojos observando el mar y los prados Pero acabe cerrandolos por el cansancio ya me estaba dando mucho sueño y derrepente todo se volvio Oscuro.

**Punto de vista de Natsu.**

-Por dios esa tia coge con fuerza .- Dijo Lissana un tanto cabreada y tocandose el cuello, no le tome importancia y me fui a mi Casa con Happy.

Desperte en mi cama lo cual es raro y ni siquiera me acuerdo de lo que paso ayer, Pero ire a casa de Lucy a saludarla, ademas para elegir una mision los dos.

-Vamos Happy .- le dije para que fueramos rapido.

_**MAS TARDE...**_

Llegamos a la residencia, le preguntamos a una señora si estaba, pero nos nego.

-Lo siento chicos ella ya no vive en este lugar...

-¿Como? .-Dije , me habia sorprendido, seguro era una broma de mal gusto.

-Si lo se muy lamentable, pero me dijo a donde se iba, quiere que se lo diga?

-Claro solo digame.

-Bueno no me dijo la ciudad pero esta al sur, fuera de magnolia, Espero que haiga servido de algo.

-Si me sirvio de mucho gracias.- Eche a correr a una velocidad increible en direccion al gremio iba a contarles lo que paso con Lucy.

Cuando llegue el gremio estaba tranquilo lo cual tambien es raro pero me mostre indiferente y fui a ver al abuelo.

Cuando lo vi fui a preguntarle, el me dijo lo siguiente:

-Lo siento Natsu pero aunque me duela en el alma ver a una de mis hijas partir yo creo que fue lo correcto .- Dijo cabisbajo.

-Eh? Porque?!

-Supongo que no le estabamos prestando mucha atencion, seguramente se sentia sola, Acepto que este enojada con nosotros .- Estaba con el animo por los suelos, Mi moral se fue al diablo y ya no sabia que hacer para volver almenos hablarle una vez mas.

Me eh derrumbado ¿Que paso? ¿Que hice? ¿Porque se fue sin despedirse? me decepciono de mi mismo, pero de lo que realmente no me acuerdo de haber hecho ¿Que le hice YO a Lucy?.

Derrepente se abrio la puerta de golpe, era Levy que venia agotada y Jadeando Dijo:

-¡CHICOS ESCUCHADME UN MOMENTO! .-Tenia Papeles en sus manos y las levanto, parecian cartas.

-Tengan... .-Dijo mientras caia rendida a los brazos de Gajeel y le pasaba la carta al abuelo.

-Erza le esta carta .- Dijo mientras le pasaba la carta a Erza.

Abrio el sobre y luego abrio la carta y comenzo a leerla sin antes aclararse la voz.

-Ejeem...

_Querido Fairy Tail:_

_Ya se que me eh ido sin abisar pero tenia que hacerlo ya que la tristeza me carcomia por dentro y ya no podia mas; Habeis sido mi Familia, la mejor familia pero algunos de vosotros me habeis dejado de hablar y me eh sentido un poco sola._

_Bueno pero lo que si me afecto es que mis mejores amigos me dejaran de lado y saben de quienes hablo;De todos modos me despido porque ahora no tengo el coraje para mirarlos a la cara..._

_Bueno solo hay unas razones y una de ellas es:Que no soportaria ver a Natsu y a Lissana juntos y si nos volvemos a encontrar, el destino nos dira que viene en la historia..._

_Bye Bye._

_PD: No mateis a Natsu y a Lissana, Cuando vuelva les pateare el trasero a los dos._

_Con Amor: Lucy._

**NARRADOR (osea yop xD).**

_**En Fairy Tail.**_

Leyeron esta carta, habian miembros tristres, un Natsu desvastado, Una Erza con unas lagrimas en la cara, Un Gray Sorprendido, Happy Llorando y sacando los peores sentimientos de su ser y por ultimo Lissana, Pues ella estaba apunto de echar unas carcajadas porque su plan estaba saliendo jodidamente bien pero se contenia y trataba de parecer triste pero no le funcionaba bien.

-Lissana, no deberias estar triste? .-Dijo Levy Mientras todos miraban con atencion.

-Eh? .- Estaba Lissana sorprendida por aquella pregunta que le iso la Peliazul.

-¿Como esque puedes estar tan feliz eh?!

-Y-yo no estoy feliz para nada

-Tu sonrisa se nota a leguas!

-Natsuu ~~ Dile que deje de molestarme.- Dijo Lissana con sus tipicos aires infantiles que se desgastaron con el tiempo.

-Si tanto lo quieres porque no te vas con el de una vez! No tienes consideracion.

-¡BASTA DE PELEAS! Natsu, Lissana como castigo por lo que habeis hecho saldran del equipo y tendreis que estar solos ayudandonos a buscar a Lucy... .- Dijo Erza molesta y Natsu se quedo quieto sin decir nada pensando que lo estaban metiendo en el mismo saco pero en algunos pequeños estaban los recuerdos que habia tenido con Lucy , Su rubia amiga.

_**En El Tren**_

_**Punto de vista de Lucy.**_

Me eh despertado de golpe, y no se oia ningun ruido asi que sali, y no me encontre con nadie fui a los otros vagones y nada pero cuando iba a volver encontre una puerta entre abierta y como soy muy curiosa mire a travez y habia alguien amenazando a una chica encapuchada y le recriminaba.

-¡ASESINA, ERES UNA MALDITA ASESINA!.

-... .-Ella no dijo nada, se quedo callada , lo mas raro es que no se veian sus ojos porque los tapaba con su capucha.

-¡SI NO HABLAS TE BORRARE DEL MAPA! .- Sin dudarlo tome mis llaves y saque la llave de Aries (el carnero) para que usara su lana y calmara al atacante o mejor dormirlo.

Cuando el infiltrado cayo al suelo fui a ver a la chica.

-Oye ¿Estas bien?

-S-si Gracias .- Me dijo, no pude evitar sonreir, ya que, de hace mucho tiempo que no me hablaban de esa forma.

-Bien De nada, Ah por cierto, Me llamo Lucy, Encantada de conocerte.

-Y-yo soy Kaori y el placer es m-mio .-Dijo tartamudeando (N/A:Kaori signifca Fragancia porsiacaso querian saber xD).

-Gracias por salvarme Lucy-san.

-Quita el -San porfavor, y ¿Adonde te dirigias?

-A mi gremio que esta en Ghost of moon.

-Yo tambien voy a aquella ciudad

-¿La conoces?

-La verdad es que no.

-Si quieres como agradecimiento te puedes quedar en mi departamento hasta que encuentres un hogar estable.

-Esta bien Kaori-Chan.- Ella asintio levemente y derrepente salio un gatito de color Negro y las patitas blancas que traia una capita roja.

-Kaori Ya llegamos? .- Me sorprendi bastante, el gato hablo, pero no mes del todo raro ya que happy tambien hablaba, y puede que sea un Excced.

-No, aun no rei.

-Y quien es? .- Dijo el gatito apuntandome con su pata.

-Es un amiga mia rei.

-Pues entonces...

Me quedo mirando hasta que porfin dejo de hacerlo, para luego levantarse y decirme:

-Hola, yo me llamo Reiner, me puedes decir rei, los amigos de Kaori son mis amigos tambien.

-Soy Lucy, Espero que seamos buenos amigos rei.

-Cuenta con ello.

Y asi nos la pasamos conversando Toda la tarde, hasta que el infiltrado volvio a despertar.

-Ay, Maldicion!

Se levanto y se volvio a caer quedando inconciente otra vez.

-C-como sucedio eso!?

-Es mi magia .- Respondio, pero, como podia hacer tal cosa.

-¿Tu magia?

-Si, yo puedo leer mentes y controlar el cerebro.

-Wow.

-Tu estas triste Lucy, estas enojada, frustrada y apenada.-COMO PUEDE HACER ESO!

-Ahora te preguntas que como puedo hacer esto cierto?

-S-si.

-Bueno... .- Se saco la capucha y pude ver sus ojos eran de color avellana su cabello de la misma tonalidad, se veia como una niña.

-Estos poderes me los dio mis maestro.- Un maestro puede hacer eso?

-Si Lucy mi Maestro si .-Dijo mientras sus ojos cambiaban a un color carmesi

-Vaya que impresionante .- Mientras dije esto sus ojos cambiaron a su color original.

-Es cierto la primera vez que la vi me sorprendi mucho.- Dijo rei mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de Kaori.

-Por cierto rei ¿Como conociste a Kaori-Chan?

-Bueno empezo cuando...

_**CONTINUARA...**_

**Wow los deje con la intriga eh? pero lo que si esque talvez este corto, es cortito pero bueno xD.**

_**¿Como sera el pasado de Kaori?¿Que le dira rei?¿Que haran Natsu y Lissana?¿Que pasara entre los nuevos amigos de Lucy?¿Conocera mas?**_

**No se pierdan el siguiente capitulo, que la historia va a durar, y va a ser buena y para los que ven SoulEater La historia, no la voy a actualizar en un buen tiempo ¿Porque?**

**Porque No tengo mas ideas y bueno eso mas que nada si me mandan un Review Para saber que quieren que pase en el siguiente capitulo de la historia de SoulEater.**

**y Mandense un review para sugerencias, Criticas, e ideas para continuar el Capitulo de esta fantabulosa historia.**

**y Feliz Cumplaños Al que este de cumpleaños hoy xD**

**Ah y por cierto las respuestas de los reviews del Prologo:**

**Sara: Gracias, la verdad esque no pense que llegaria a ser popular.**

**NEKO-chan: Aqui esta la continuacion, y por lo de Lissana no te preocupes, como yo odio a lissana la hare sufrir :D okey si es abuso de poder u.u.**

**dani-chan95: Si lo se puede que no entiendas porque Natsu dejo a Lucy de lado pero si lo lees con atencion sabras porque y lo de Lissana pues no se me ocurria nadie mas xD.**

**GRACIAAASSS A TODOS POR LEER.**

**Bye Bye.**

**Holiwis Fuera (n_n)7.**


	3. Chapter 2: Gemio Misterioso

**Hola a todos (Otra vez xD) Los extrañe, aunque hubieran pasado solo unos dias :D pero en el dia de hoy esta el otro esperado capitulo y una de las tantas cosas que voy a hacer xD, Por un lado escribire el capitulo con normalidad y repasare el final del capitulo anterior, Por el lado opuesto, os informo que voy a inventar personajes nuevos ( como ciento y la madre xD).**

**Espero que os guste lo que escribo, porque veo algunos tantos no, si no les gusta mandadme un mensaje con lo que quereis que haga o decidme en un review que es lo que esta mal conmigo, y nada eso era todo.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER.**

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, y pues si fuera mio inventaria magia nueva xD.**

_**Fabrica De Corazones Rotos.**_

_**Capitulo 2: El Gremio Misterioso.**_

_**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR...**_

-Vaya que impresionante .- Mientras dije esto sus ojos cambiaron a su color original.

-Es cierto la primera vez que la vi me sorprendi mucho.- Dijo rei mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de Kaori.

-Por cierto rei ¿Como conociste a Kaori-Chan?

-Bueno todo empezo cuando...

_**EN EL PRESENTE...**_

**NARRADOR ( Soy yo ._.).**

-Bueno todo empezo cuando... .-rei empezo su relato, esto le decia a Lucy que la historia seria un poco muy larga.-Yo era un Pequeño gato, nadie me queria, la primera vez que estube con alguien y hable, Me echo a patadas de su casa porque decia que yo era un gato endemoniado...

_**flash back.**_

-Vete de aqui maldito gato, seguro estas embrujado .- Dijo una persona molesta, que Echo al pobre gatito a patadas fuera de su casa.

-Duele... .- Dijo aquel gatito mientras pasaba una de sus patitas por su cara.

-Y ten esto ya me diste pena, y NO VUELVAS AQUI! .- Dijo ese humano sin corazon mientras le tiraba una bolsa, o mejor dicho una capa roja con galletitas en su interior.

-Gra... .- El gatito no alcanzo a darle las gracias por que el "HUMANO" cerro la puerta tan fuerte que las palomas que estaban posadas en el techo salieron volando a un lugar desconocido.

El pequeño gato se estremecio, pero se levanto y se amarro la capa a su cuello y empezo a caminar en direccion desconocida, pero a cada lugar que iba el gatito era rechazado, hasta que un dia decidio no intentarlo mas; Caminando y caminando sin parar encontro un bosque y decidio quedarse alli por un tiempo.

Se instalo en un claro que encontro adentrandose en el bosque, y se comio las ultimas galletas que le quedaban y el pequeño gatito se quedo en aquel claro para pasar la noche.

A la madrugada se desperto de golpe, aun era oscuro pero el gatito ya no tenia sueño, por lo que se levanto y se estiro, el claro se veia hermoso (N/A: era algo asi : . /2012/09/316263_229506813771917_146664945389438_574536_1320741731_ ) y como el lugar era cerrado se veia la luz pasar por medio de las hojas.

Derrepente por detras del gatito habia un hombre, con una sonrisa malvada.

-Pescare algo .- Dijo el gatito.

-Me hare rico, por un gato que habla .- Dijo el hombre sin parar de sonreir, el gato miro atras con pavor y temblando del miedo solto un grito, pero el hombre al parecer se desmayo y cayo al suelo de espaldas.

-Estas bien? .- pregunto una chica con una capucha, pero se la saco y se pudieron ver sus hermosos ojos color avellana y su cabello de esta misma tonalidad, con un rostro preocupado miraba al gatito.

-N-no .- Dijo el gato cubriendose la cabeza con sus patas evitando a toda costa llorar ahi mismo.

La chica trato de acariciarlo pero el gatito por inercia se alejo temblando...

-N-no me hagas nada .- Dijo aun con las patas en su cabeza, y la chica con un rostro sorprendido se acerco mas y le dijo:

-No te are nada, solo quiero que seas mi amigo.

-Queres ser amigo de un gato endemoniado?

-Porque endemoniado tu eres normal.

-Pues porque los gatos no hablan .- Dijo en gatito incredulo, apenas podia pensar con claridad.

-Ah cierto, Me llamo Kaori un gusto conocerte.-Dijo la chica con una voz dulce y encantadora.

-Yo no tengo nombre .- Dijo sin dejar de temblar

-Entonces te pondre uno .- Expreso una sonrisa.

-Eh? .- El gatito dejo de temblar y abrio bien los ojos, Kaori se agacho.

-Ven no seas timido, ya somos amigos no? .

-S-si.

-Bueno te llamaras Reiner.

-¿Reiner?

-Exacto, no es bonito?.

-Supongo.

-¿Que te sucede? .- Dijo Kaori poniendo denuevo esa exprecion de preocupacion en su rostro.

-Es solo que nunca habia tenido un nombre... .- Reiner empezo a sollozar, Kaori lo abrazo y lo unico que se logro escuchar en todo ese silencio fue un llanto, Un llanto terriblemente fuerte lleno de dolor y Pavor.

_**Fin del flash back.**_

-Y asi fue... .- Dijo rei recordando esas pequeñas cosas que hacen de su vida, una muy Feliz.

-Vaya... .- Dijo Lucy sorprendida por aquella historia tan hermosa.

-Si aun recuerdo ese dia.

-Y como es tu gremio Kaori-Chan? .-Pregunto Lucy sin dejar de observar a Kaori, una mirada muy penetrante, como eran los de Natsu.

-Pues no te gustaria saberlo... .-Dijo Kaori con una mirada triste.

-Claro que ... .- Lucy no alcanzo a terminar ya que el tren paro de golpe Justo en la estacion...

-HEMOS LLEGADO! .- Dijo el conductor del tren mientras bajaba de este mencionado.

-Te lo contare luego, Vamos.

-Si,si Por aqui Lucy.-Dijo el Gatito Negro, Mientras caminaban hacia la salida del tren.

En cuanto salieron Lucy, rei y Kaori Caminaron en direccion a su departamento; En cuanto llegaron, Dejaron las cosas que habian llevado.

-Tienes un hogar muy hermoso...

-No es para tanto.

-Al menos mucho mejor que el mio...

-Eh?

-Bueno, solo dime de que es tu gremio.

-Mi gremio es... pues ... amm.

-Si?

-Pues es un gremio de sicarios.- Dijo al fin Kaori aun con un poco de nerviosismo.

-Un gremio oscuro?

-No claro que no, es mas, esta aprobado por el consejo.

-Wow.

-Quieres unirte a nuestro gremio? .- Pregunto Kaori, esperando un si como respuesta.

-Antes de eso, a que te refieres con sicarios? Matan gente?

-NO! nosotros confirmamos si son inocentes o no, y si lo son pues no lo asesinamos.

-y como saben si dice la verdad o no?

-Usamos el don que nos dio el maestro, aunque sean todos distintos, podemos diferenciar la verdad y la mentira en las palabras del acusado.

-Y como se llama?

-Eso te lo dire luego Primero Vamos al Gremio.

-Ashh... De acuerdo...

-Bien, vamos.

Caminaron por un par de callejuelas luego la calle se amplio y se veia todo aun mas hermoso que antes y Entonces Se vio un castillo no muy grande ni muy pequeño era del tamaño perfecto, y parecia muy acogedor, Lucy lo penso varias veces antes pero tubo la necesidad de preguntar.

-Kaori-Chan...

-Mmh... .-Dijo de forma a que lo dijera.

-¿No me traicionaran?¿No me ignoraran?¿Seran mis AMIGOS? .- Pregunto Lucy destacando la ultima palabra algo triste.

-CLARO QUE NO LUCY, nosotros siempre te apoyaremos, y seremos tus amigos Hasta la muerte.

-Okey... .- Dijo intentando no llorar.

-Vamos entremos.

Kaori estaba animada, ya que su nueva amiga la iba a acompañar durante mucho tiempo y quizas para al Gremio, y todos se quedaron mirando Hasta que...

-Hey Chicos Hay Una amiga que quiere ser un Lobo! .- Grito y todos Parecian estar felices estaban Gritando y celebrando que habia una nueva compañera.

Los Miembros no eran tantos, Pero llenaban aquella habitacion de felicidad, esa felicidad se la dedicaban a ella.

-Llamen al Maestro.

-Enseguida volvemos.

-Que bien Lucy, seras parte del gremio! .- Dijo Kaori Con una Sonrisa que contagio a Lucy y sin pensarlo ya estaba Sonriendo.

-Ya esta aqui... .- Dijo susurrandole al oido a Lucy, el Hombre era Alto Con Cabello Gris por la edad, Sus ojos eran de un profundo Rojo intenso, Que de seguro todos creerian que era un vampiro, Estaba vestido con unos pantalones Al estilo de Laxus, Pero parecia un Terno.

-Quieres entrar al gremio?

-Claro que si

-Bien entonces debes venir conmigo.

-Esta bien.

Subieron al segundo piso a una habitacion bastante amplia, decorada muy bien, ademas del ventanal que era enorme.

-Esto no te dolera solo debes mantener los ojos abiertos vale?.

-Vale.- Lucy abrio los ojos y el maestro puso un pulgar en cada ojo y comenzo a presionar, cosa que Lucy le causaba un dolor imparable, pero no tanto como hace unos dias (N/A: Pasaron como unos dos o tres dias desde lo que paso en el prologo, ojala entiendan)

Pero este dolor no se comparaba con aquellas palabras de sus mejores amigos que le habian llegado muy dentro del alma, aunque duro unos dos minutos presionando aquellos hermosos ojos y luego los solto con suavidad, preo Lucy aun seguia con un poco de dolor.

-Gracias .-Dijo Lucy aun tapandose los ojos, El maestro y ella estaban bajando las escaleras hasta que llegaron al Piso de abajo.

-CHICOS EL DIA DE HOY LES PRESENTO A SU NUEVA COMPAÑERA LUCY HEARTFILIA!

Lo unico que pudo Lucy escuchar fueron Gritos, Risas, y aplausos Pero lo ultimo que oyo decir de su Amiga Kaori fue...

-BIENVENIDA A HUNTERS OF TRUTH!.

-Que bien soy un... .- Lucy no pudo terminar la frase ya que Kaori la interrumpio.

-Eres un Lobo Lucy...

**Punto de vista de Natsu...**

Soy un desastre como pude haberle hecho esto a Lucy, no es logico, yo quiero mucho a Lucy no se que haria sin ella...

-Natsu quiero hablar contigo sobre algo muy importante...

-Lo siento Lissana tengo que hacer algo Quiza luego vale?

-Vale, te estare esperando.

Fue lo ultimo que dijo, iba a visitar la casa de Lucy, ya que no habia entrado desde que Lucy se fue.

Corri todo lo que pude hasta llegar pero vi la ventana cerrada, Lucy nunca deja las ventanas cerradas, siempre las dejaba abiertas, De cualquier modo iria a ver que habia.

Subi hasta llegar a la ventana, forcejee para tratar de abrirla lo cual logre, Entre y cai en una cama, y encontre un sobre, y yo por curioso la tome y comenze a leerla:

_Natsu:_

_Se que te preguntaras porque me fui sin despedirme, pero no dejes de preguntartelo hasta encontrar la verdadera respuesta._

_Se que puedas encontrar tarde este papel, pero ten encuenta que yo lo escribi para que tu lo leyeras cuanto tu quisieras,No me busques._

_Y quiero pedirte que quieras y ames a Lissana, Lo que no pudiste hacer conmigo_

_Natsu, Te amo_

_Y adios para siempre_

_Bye Bye._

_Con Amor: Lucy._

Esto me dejo aun mas destrozado, pero Lucy me amaba? y ahora que me doy cuenta yo tambien la amaba, NO, la amo y quiero encontrarla y pedirle perdon y aunque no me perdone le dire mis sentimiento asi sabra Que yo la amo con mi vida, y sera mejor que vaya rapido con Lissana a decirle lo inesperado.

Me fui corriendo por varios sectores hasta que llegue a mi destino.

-Hola Lissana tengo algo que decirte pero dime que quieres decirme tu primero.

-Okey, bueno yo queria decirte que fue mi culpa...

-Que cosa?

-Fue mi culpa que Lucy se Haya ido...

-QUE!

-Lo se, Ella era buena, dulce, y amable, yo le hice algo terrible, Que clase de amiga soy...

-Solo dime Lissana...

-Yo sabia que la amabas, y yo estaba celosa de Lucy asi que compre un hechizo y los embruje por un mes para que trataran mal a Lucy, Natsu Se que la mirabas en secreto, Se que eran muy cercanos, pero yo queria separarlos, y Lo se si no quieres Perdonarme esta bien, te entiendo, pero porfavor encuentra a Lucy, Por que quiero decirle esto...

-Okey Lissana , pero venia a decirte que yo amaba a Lucy, pero estaba ciego, y pense enamorarme de ti pero estaba equivocado, yo amaba a Lucy, Realmente la Amo aun, Siempre la estaba buscando, siempre la miraba, pero yo a ti solo te veia como una hermana pequeña a la que habia que proteger, Lo siento...

-No importa Natsu desde ahora seremos Amigos. (N/A: FRIEND ZONE xD).

-Esta Bien Lissana...

Te juro Lucy Que ire a Buscarte, te encontrare y te dire que te amo, Moriria Por ti, Mataria Por ti, Y te amare hasta que yo ya no pueda mas, osea nunca, pero ten por seguro que te encontrare Lucy...

_**CONTINUARA...**_

**Wow hasta yo me sorprendo de lo que escribi xD y Lissana ya no es la Antagonista, pero vendran Mas enemigos a quien enfrentarse, Celos incondicionales y toda clase de cosas que les pasara a nuestros personajes...**

**¿Que pasara con Lucy?¿Tendra amigos nuevos?¿Lissana dijo la verdad?¿Natsu ama a Lucy?**

**Pues no se pierdan el Siguiente Capitulo, y no paren de leer xD.**

**Reviews Cap 2:**

**Aqui hay un Guest: Y si opinas lo mismo que yo le quita mucho al Fic.**

**kassie: Mira sabes esto a mi me duele decir cosas malas a mis lectores, y dejame decirte que no es OoC, y no sabes lo que cuesta hacer tiempo para poder escribir la verdad ocupo mi tiempo de descanso porque luego vuelvo a las tareas pendientes, y pues si no te gusta mandame un mensaje que diga todo lo que tu quieras que salga y claro yo tomare lo mas conveniente.**

** 2: y si tienes razon me diste una buena idea hare cosillas por ahi e.e**

**valedragneel: Gracias por tu comentario, me gusta que te guste xD**

**Saludos a todos...**

**Bye Bye.**

**Holiwis fuera (n_n)7.**


	4. Chapter 3: Busqueda

**Holis a todos, otra vez con un capitulo nuevo y dejadme decirles que me alegra que les este gustando, la verdad pense que nadie llegaria a verlo, pero ustedes, me alegran el dia facilmente :D, la verdad de todo es que algunas personas me estan pidiendo que haga Lime, pero es imposible, para mi edad no es muy adecuado, por que pensaran que soy mayor de edad pero en realidad no solo tengo 12 años ._. asi que por favor solo soy una niña que escribe por diversion en sus tiempillos libres, y que solo quiero que seais mis amigos.**

**Ojala os guste lo que escribo y la verdad tambien me divierte, y hasta yo me emociono de lo que puede venir en la historia, asi que no os preocupeis que no sois los unicos. Ademas este capitulo solo estara centrado en Fairy Tail, en Natsu, El equipo y bla bla bla ya saben, pero empecemos de todos modos.**

**Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima, y pues si fuera mio las parejas serian oficiales xD.**

_**Fabrica De Corazones Rotos.**_

_**Capitulo 3: Busqueda.**_

_**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR...**_

-Hola Lissana tengo algo que decirte pero dime que quieres decirme tu primero.

-Okey, bueno yo queria decirte que fue mi culpa...

-Que cosa?

-Fue mi culpa que Lucy se Haya ido...

-QUE!

-Lo se, Ella era buena, dulce, y amable, yo le hice algo terrible, Que clase de amiga soy...

-Solo dime Lissana...

-Yo sabia que la amabas, y yo estaba celosa de Lucy asi que compre un hechizo y los embruje por un mes para que trataran mal a Lucy, Natsu Se que la mirabas en secreto, Se que eran muy cercanos, pero yo queria separarlos, y Lo se si no quieres Perdonarme esta bien, te entiendo, pero porfavor encuentra a Lucy, Por que quiero decirle esto...

-Okey Lissana , pero venia a decirte que yo amaba a Lucy, pero estaba ciego, y pense enamorarme de ti pero estaba equivocado, yo amaba a Lucy, Realmente la Amo aun, Siempre la estaba buscando, siempre la miraba, pero yo a ti solo te veia como una hermana pequeña a la que habia que proteger, Lo siento...

-No importa Natsu desde ahora seremos Amigos. (N/A: FRIEND ZONE xD).

-Esta Bien Lissana...

Te juro Lucy Que ire a Buscarte, te encontrare y te dire que te amo, Moriria Por ti, Mataria Por ti, Y te amare hasta que yo ya no pueda mas, osea nunca, pero ten por seguro que te encontrare Lucy...

_**EN EL PRESENTE...**_

_**Narrador (YOO ._.).**_

-Debemos decirle a los demas Lissana .- Dijo Natsu casi gritandole a Lissana.

-No creo que lo tomen muy bien, claro despues de lo que hice...

-Ya no te culpes Lissana si les decimos quizas nos entiendan .- Por primera vez Natsu usa su cabeza para algo util.

-Si, pero hay probabilidades de que no lo hagan.

-No lo sabremos si no lo decimos .-Dijo Natsu mientras le tomaba la mano a Lissana y salian corriendo del lugar.

Corrieron muy rapido entremedio de la gente o mejor dicho Natsu corrio muy rapido arrastrando a Lissana entremedio de la gente.

Cuando llegaron abrieron la puerta del gremio, Natsu estaba un poco cansado, y Lisanna esta dando vueltas, pero se recupero en un instante.

-Chicos Lisanna debe decirles algo!.- Todos miraban confundidos la escena, pero siguieron escuchando.

-Emm, bueno , yo... .- Lisanna comenzo a balbucear, y depronto unas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos, en ese momento Mirajane entro al rescate.

-Lisanna que pasa .- Dijo Mirajane acercandose a su pequeña hermana.

-¡LO SIENTO DE VERDAD NO ESTABA PENSANDO CON LA CABEZA! ¡FUE MI CULPA PERDONENME PORFAVOR! .- Lisanna se desahogo, pero aun seguia llorando.

-Pe-pero que?... .- Todos estaban petrificados, nadie pensaria que Lisanna hiciera algo malo ni menos mentir o algo por el estilo.

-Si lo se fui una idiota al pensar que esto seria facil, pero no lo aguanto la carga de conciencia es muy grande, imaginar que hice algo terrible, y es mas a una de mis amigas...

-Explicate! .- Exigio Erza, con su rostro mas espeluznante.

-Perdon, de no ser por mi culpa Lucy no se habria ido,Fui yo, yo la lastime, Buaaaa (N/A: Oh por dios santo mis efectos de sonido son geniales *-*.).-Lisanna no podia parar de llorar, las lagrimas salian y salian sin parar, tan solo pensar en aquello hacia que la tristeza tocara su puerta.

-Elfman, ayudame a llevar a Lisanna .- Dijo Mirajane a su hermano, para poder conversar mas tranquilamente sobre lo sucedido.

_**UNOS MINUTOS DESPUES...**_

-Y? que esperan, apurense ay que ir a buscar a Lucy .- Dijo Natsu, Preparando su velocidad sobrehumana.

-Natsu, Lucy se fue por su cuenta... .- Expreso Erza con tranquilidad en sus palabras-Que tal si ya no quiere volver al gremio.

-Tienes razon, pero, y si quiere Volver a vernos... .- Dijo Gray con la misma tranquilidad de Erza.

-¡ESTAN LOCOS! Lucy volvera, estoy seguro...

-NO , no los dejare ir, de seguro Lucy aun esta molesta con nosotros... en especial con Natsu y Lisanna... muy molesta.

-PUEDO ESCUCHARTE .- dijo Natsu, enojado o mejor dicho furioso a causa de aquel pequeño comentario.

_EN LOS PENSAMIENTOS DE GRAY..._

_.-Yo ire a por Lucy en la noche, cuando le escribi esa carta obtuve mi respuesta..._

_Gray:_

_Okey si estoy bien, y quiero decirte que lo siento, se que tu no tuviste nada que ver en este embroyo, pero la verdad es que no puedo ver a los demas a la cara, despues de haber huido asi, no lo creo, pero te puedo decir donde estoy para que me visites pero, con la condicion de que tendras que ir solo, si no quiero problemas..._

_Yo estoy ubicada en una ciudad, fuera de magnolia, al sur esta la ciudad llamada Ghost of moon, hay solo un gremio asi que lo podras ubicar facilmente, espero volver a verte pero recuerda que tendras que venir solo._

_Bye Bye..._

_Con cariño: Lucy._

_.-Tomare el tren de las 23:30 pm. para ir alli ojala tenga suerte y lo encuentre de inmediato._

_SALIMOS DE SU CABEZA ._. ..._

-Erza voy a salir un rato no le digas al maestro.- Dijo Gray serio, pero no una seriedad normal, ESTABA SERIO.

-Juvia se deprimira sin Gray-Sama... .- Juvia aparte de eso tenia otros planes como seguirlo adonde iba.

.- Que tramara Gray-. Se preguntaba Natsu y parece que los planes entre Juvia y el empezaban a coincidir.

**POR LA NOCHE...**

Gray estaba sentado en el divan de su casa esperando la hora de partir fuera de ese lugar.

-Juvia estara vigilando a Gray-Sama toda la noche.- Dijo Juvia con sus ojos estampados en Gray, pero poco a poco a Natsu y a Juvia le empezaba a caer el sueño y se durmieron en la puerta del departamento de Gray.

-Natsu, Gray-Sama desaparecio .- Dijo tirando a Natsu de la bufanda para que despertara, pero al parecer Gray no se habia ido hace mucho rato, a si que tenian la oportunidad de ir a ver donde iba, y pues como era tarde, quien saldria a esas horas de su casa.

-Siento su olor, ven.

Se fueron corriendo, llegaron a la estacion de trenes y vieron a Gray abordando un tren, y por supuesto lo siguieron.

.- De seguro fue a donde Lucy , entonces sabe donde esta , Maldito traidor...-.

-Juvia escondete! .- Susurro Natsu a Juvia para que se escondiera pero esta no le iso caso.

-Juvia se va, debe dejar privacidad a Gray-Sama seguro es una mision de algo importante, Ademas Juvia tiene sueño y quiere dormir.

-Esta bien entonces rapido que no te vea... .- Juvia asintio y se fue corriendo del lugar mientras Natsu trataba de no ser visto, se escondio en una maleta que vio tirada en el suelo y se quedo ahi mucho tiempo esperando llegar a la ciudad pronto, porque sus mareos eran de lo peor.

_**EN LA CIUDAD DE GHOST OF MOON...**_

_**-**_Debo buscar la direccion que me envio.- Gray empezo a hablarse a si mismo con muchas dudas - Pero no conosco ni un trocito de esta ciudad...

Natsu por su parte esta escondido detras de un farol con sus manos en la boca para evitar ver la cena del dia anterior, pero se recupero al cabo de un minuto.

.-Asi que esta es la ciudad donde esta Lucy, Gray lo sabia y no me lo dijo .- Lo penso y se molesto enseguida.

Gray empezo a caminar y Natsu lo seguia pasaron por muchos lugares y Gray le preguntaba a algunas personas si sabian donde se ubicaba el gremio, hasta que una abuelita le indico el camino.

-Mire joven aquel gremio en muy popular en esta ciudad, le recomiendo ir a verlo, esta a dos cuadras de aqui luego doble a la izquiera hasta encontrar un castillo enorme...

-Gracias Señora se lo agradezco .- Gray le agradecio a la anciana pero empezo a pronuncias sus palabras " Ice Make..." y de sus manos salieron unos lirios de hielo.

-Para usted .- dijo Gray caballerosamente, era raro verlo asi.

-Gracias pequeño .- La abuelita tomo las flores y siguio su camino al igual que Gray, mientras Natsu lo seguia.

_CUANDO LLEGARON A LAS PUERTAS DEL GREMIO..._

-Supongo que es aqui...

-¡GRAY!

-Ah, Natsu que estas... .- Gray no alcanzo a terminar ya que la impotencia de natsu lo golpeo en el rostro.

-¡LO TENIAS BIEN ESCONDIDITO EEHH! .- Dijo Natsu propinandole otro golpe, lo levanto del cuello de la camisa para golpearlo de nuevo, pero paro es seco, al saber que un olor familiar habia llegado a su nariz, obviamente solto a Gray.

-Sientes ese olor? es de Lucy...

-Y COMO LO SABES CEREBRO DE CARBON!

-Por que lo se y punto .- le grito a Gray que aun yacia en el suelo.

_**EN EL GREMIO DE FAIRY TAIL.**_

-Erza ¿sabes donde estan Gray y Natsu? .- Dijo Makarov algo preocupado.

-No lo se, pero les dije a esos idiotas que se quedaran aqui y que no intentaran nada!.-Erza estaba tan furiosa que pareciera que se habian comido su pastel de fresas.

-Juvia cree que estan de mision... .- Dijo Juvia tratando de mentir.

-Pero no tomaron ninguna mision de el pizarron .- Dijo Mirajane.

.-Me pregunto si Gray y Natsu fueron a buscar a Lucy.- Penso Lisanna.

_**CONTINUARA...**_

**Se que esta corto y se que los traia impacientes pero ya llego este hermoso y sensual capitulo espero que lean y que me manden reviews con sugerencias, preguntas y eso que yo las respondo con muchas ganas.**

**¿Sera el reencuentro de nuestros personajes?¿A alguien mas le gusta Lucy?¿El nuevo equipo mas fuerte de todo el gremio de lobos?**

**Pues no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo y ser buenos conmigo :c.**

**Respuestas de los reviews del capitulo anterior...**

**Guest 1* : Sabes no es que lo haiga plagiado, ni siquiera sabia de la existencia de ese fic (witch slayer) per me tome el tiempo de leerlo y esta muy bueno y es sierto se parece mucho a mi historia pero no la eh plagiado, y por lo de la redaccion si lo se soy pesima haciendo eso, soy una idiota sin remedio, Gracias por leer.**

**Guest 2* :Veras no tenia la intencion de hacer a Lisanna mala, pero si la puse como tal para empezar la historia pero no fue con malas intenciones, y gracias por tu apoyo sigue leyendo C: .**

**Bye Bye...**

**Holiwis fuera (n_n)7.**


	5. Chapter 4: Compañeros

**Holas a todos, y sepe es otro capítulo (como siempre) pero este es especial ¿Por qué? Pues porque tengo una computadora nueva :D y no pude ver algunos reviews al momento ya que el otro computador se murió :C pero no os preocupéis porque el yacerá en nuestros corazones xD.**

**Y la verdad es que estaba tan ansiosa por escribir se siente hermoso, pero lo que os quiero comentar es que yo escribo el inicio de los capítulos un día y los termino como en la semana siguiente (mentira) o uno días después y por eso me demoro y pues nada eso básicamente, y se me olvidaba algo, LO SIENTO SE QUE NO ACTUALIZO MUY SEGUIDO EN SERIO PERDONENME :C.**

**Bueno ahorita si que si se empieza bien un capitulo :D espero que os guste, y lean porque me siento como si estuviera comiendo chocolate *-* , en otras palabras DELICIOSO ^3^.**

_**Fabrica De Corazones Rotos.**_

_**Capítulo 4: Compañeros.**_

**NARRADOR… (yo de nuevo _).**

**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR…**

-Erza ¿sabes donde están Gray y Natsu? .- Dijo Makarov algo preocupado.

-No lo se, pero les dije a esos idiotas que se quedaran aquí y que no intentaran nada!.-Erza estaba tan furiosa que pareciera que se habían comido su pastel de fresas.

-Juvia cree que están de misión... .- Dijo Juvia tratando de mentir.

-Pero no tomaron ninguna misión de el pizarrón .- Dijo Mirajane.

.-Me pregunto si Gray y Natsu fueron a buscar a Lucy.- Pensó Lisanna.

**EN EL PRESENTE…**

**NARRADOR (Pues yop xD).**

**En el gremio de lobos…**

-Ayúdame a levantarme Flamita! .- Dijo Gray que por cierto aún estaba en el suelo.

-Y porque debería hacerlo cerebro congelado?! .- Respondió Natsu con otra pregunta con un notorio fastidio.

-Porque si lo haces te dejare ver a Lucy.

ADENTRO DEL GREMIO…

-¡Kaori-Chan! , vamos a buscar a los otros miembros del equipo.- Dijo Lucy muy emocionada a su amiga.

-¡Kaori! ABRE LA PUERTA! .- Se escuchó detrás de la puerta que provenía de una persona del gremio que estuvo de misión.

SE ABRE LA PUERTA…

-Qué bueno que llegas, ven te quiero presentar a la nueva integrante del equipo.

Natsu y Gray estaban escondidos detrás de un pilar del gremio.

-Oye Gray ¿Escuchaste eso? .-Expreso Natsu Preocupado.

-Olvídalo Natsu, si nos ven nos mataran y esta vez lo digo enserio.

Pero cuando Gray dijo esto Natsu ya estaba en las puertas del Gremio de sicarios.

-Hey Gray date prisa y ven.

-Estas loco Natsu! .- Dijo Gray furioso ya que Natsu no lo estaba escuchando.

OTRA VEZ EN EL GREMIO (ADENTRO)…

-Haru, ella es la nueva integrante del equipo, se llama Lucy Heartfilia, desde hoy será nuestra compañera.- Kaori se veía entusiasmada ya que uno de sus mejores amigo conocerás a su otra mejor amiga.

-¿Puedo llamarte Lucy? .- Dijo Haru con un poco de sonrojo en las mejillas-. que te muestre la ciudad?.

-Si claro que iré contigo Haru-Kun.- respondió Lucy.

-¿Qué se trae ese idiota? .- Dijo Natsu a Gray muy furioso.

-Natsu, Cálmate la visitaremos más tarde .- Dijo Gray lo más civilizadamente posible, Mientras lo agarraba de los brazos.

-No me moveré de aquí, estúpida princesa de hielo.- ardiendo literalmente-. Ya me harte voy a entrar a buscar a Lucy.- Abriendo la puerta de un golpe incinero la puerta.

-Te dije que debíamos irnos cerebro derretido!.- Mientras tomaba a Natsu de la bufanda y lo arrastraba mientras corría a esconderse.

-Pe-pero que fue eso!? .- Dijo Lucy alarmada y vigilando si es que alguien estaba cerca.

-No lo se, de seguro fue un imbécil con retraso .- Haru no le tomo importancia y le dijo a tipo que estaba durmiendo en una mesa que reparara la puerta, ya que el tenia poderes de regeneración.

Ellos se fueron caminando a la salida para comenzar la excursión; Natsu los iba siguiendo y los siguió por casi toda la ciudad.

**MAS TARDE…**

Estaban caminando hacia una heladería cuando Lucy le dice algo que lo sorprende.

-Estas Nervioso…

-Eh? De que hablas? .- Haru miro a sus ojos y los tenia de color Carmín fuerte, entonces se dio cuenta de que eran los poderes de Lucy.

-Haru, no te preocupes esta todo bien ¿Qué te preocupa?.

-No estoy bien, solo fue un recuerdo.- Tratando de mentir.

-Que hacen tomadito de las manos!?.- Se preguntó Natsu a sí mismo.

-Vamos Lucy, allí está la heladería.- Dijo Haru llevándola al lugar además como Natsu estaba un poco despistado los perdió de vista.

-Gray que haces aquí? .- Pregunto Natsu a Gray que por arte de magia estaba parado a lado suyo O.O

-Lo mismo digo, pero te venía a avisar que buscare un lugar para dormir hoy en la noche, y también que no hagas nada estúpido mientras no estoy ¡ESCUCHASTE!.

-Si, si claro.

EN LA HELADERIA.

-Haru-Kun, ¿Quién más es parte del equipo? .- Pregunto Lucy mirándolo fijamente a, sus hermosos ojos color ámbar.

-Bueno, También esta Hikari, él es fuerte pero se pone muy tímido cuando esta con Kaori, parece que le gusta pero no sabe cómo decírselo.- Dijo Haru respondiendo la pregunta que le hizo Lucy mientras miraba al cielo.

-Ya veo, Espera un momento ¡Le gusta!?

-Si eso creo siempre está nervioso.- Haru expresó su sonrisa ante Lucy, claro esta se ruborizo con verla.

Los dos terminaron su helado, que claro era la reencarnación de la delicia.

-¿Qué adónde van? .- Natsu hablaba solo, estaba escondido debajo de una mesa mirando con desprecio al tal "Haru".

-Lucy, quiero mostrarte el ultimo lugar de la ciudad, ademas es mi favorito, ven.- Dijo Haru sonrojado.

-Esta bien te sigo .- Respondió Lucy con felicidad en sus palabras.

Subieron una colina bastante empinada, que estaba en dirección al bosque cuando llegaron a la cima, estaba atardeciendo.

-Vaya esto es hermoso.- Dijo Lucy sorprendida por lo que acababa de ver, bueno era de esperarse el lugar era hermoso, se veía toda la ciudad, bueno casi toda… - No puedo ver el gremio.

-Espera te levantare… .- Dijo Haru mientras se agachaba para que Lucy subiera a su espalda.

-Estas seguro?

-Completamente, solo sube así lo podrás ver, ven .- Lucy obedeció y fue Hacia Haru quien estaba mirando.

-No mires! .- Dijo Lucy con aun mas rubor en sus mejillas.

-Si claro no mirare .- Lucy se subió a la espalda de Haru quien estaba también ruborizado ya que Lucy andaba con una falda un poco corta.

-Ah, ya puedo verlo, se ve bastante grande desde aquí!

.-Esta muy emocionada Pensó Haru…

-Ya me harte de esperar.- Estaba ardiendo literalmente.-¡Suelta a Lucy! .- Natsu exploto, ya no aguantaba ver a Lucy con otro chico.

Natsu lanza un puño de dragón a Haru quien suelta a Lucy, Lucy estaba en el aire, todo iba en cámara lenta, Haru reacciono rápido y corrió a toda velocidad al igual que Natsu, Lucy estaba a Punto de Tocar el suelo…

-¡LUCYY! .- Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo para atrapar a Lucy…

_**CONTINUARA….**_

_**WOW… esto quedo espectacular y perdón por el retraso pero no me digáis que no está bueno eh? Pero lo que si es que estoy tratando de mejorar la redacción espero que haiga quedado bien,**_

_**Manden reviews para sugerencias sobre la historia, de mi, además de preguntas y bla bla bla…**_

_**¿Lucy caerá? ¿Quién la atrapara, Natsu o Haru? ¿Quién es Hikari? ¿Los equipos mas fuertes de ambos gremios entraran en acción? ¿ Y sus poderes?.**_

_**Pues esperen el próximo capitulo de este fic y no se dejen de hacer preguntas xD espero que o haiga gustado y que pues los quiero O.o.**_

_**Bye Bye…**_

_**Holiwis Fuera (n_n)7.**_


	6. Chapter 5: Recuerdos

**Holas, sé que no eh actualizado en bastante tiempo (com semanas) pero estoy de vuelta y espero que os guste lo que escribo ya que se me está poniendo difícil poder subir algún capitulo semanal así que os pido que no os enojéis conmigo yo trato de hacer lo posible para que este fic quede "DECENTE" ya que es una vergüenza pero veo que a algunos les está gustando lo que hago y quiero informales a los que lean este insignificante pedacito de la historia que una amiga me está ayudando con la redacción y demás, es como que yo le digo algo y me cuenta lo que podemos hacer así que este fic no está solo a nombre mío sino que es de mi amiga y yo y bueno quito tiempo con estas cosillas así que os dejo leer en paz…**

**Aquí va… Ah y el capítulo anterior se me olvido poner a quien pertenece el anime así que se los digo que se me olvida._. Bueno Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima el mejor trolleador de todos los tiempos, y que no busco ni dinero ni fama por esto, solo diversión de circo xD.**

_**Fábrica De Corazones Rotos…**_

_**Capitulo 5: Recuerdos.**_

**NARRADOR (como siempre digo yop xD).**

**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR…**

-Ah, ya puedo verlo, se ve bastante grande desde aquí!

.-Esta muy emocionada Pensó Haru…

-Ya me harte de esperar.- Estaba ardiendo literalmente.-¡Suelta a Lucy! .- Natsu exploto, ya no aguantaba ver a Lucy con otro chico.

Natsu lanza un puño de dragón a Haru quien suelta a Lucy, Lucy estaba en el aire, todo iba en cámara lenta, Haru reacciono rápido y corrió a toda velocidad al igual que Natsu, Lucy estaba a Punto de Tocar el suelo…

-¡LUCYY! .- Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo para atrapar a Lucy…

**EN EL PRESENTE…**

Cuando gritaron esto Natsu fue el primero en saltar pero Haru se adelantó y lo agarró del brazo para impulsarse más adelante cuando tuvo el espacio suficiente tomo a Lucy de la mano y la acerco a su cuerpo hasta abrazarla y tratar de protegerla, el tiempo volvió a ser normal y comenzaron los tres a rodar por la empinada quebrada, hasta llegar a los pies de la colina, Haru comenzó a alejarse con Lucy en sus brazos inconsciente por culpa de una roca en el camino además de que con el roce de aquella se hizo una herida y comenzó a gotear sangre.

-Aléjate de Ella.- Recrimino Natsu furioso al saber de qué trataba de llevarse a su rubia amiga.

-Por qué no te alejas tú ya le hiciste bastante Daño.- Expreso Haru con desprecio hacia el peli rosa.

-Y tú qué sabes!?

-Sé que le hiciste algo terrible como para que no quiera volver a verte imbécil.

-Di eso de nuevo.- Natsu comenzó a preparar su magia cuando Haru lo interrumpe en medio del proceso.

-Deja de hacerme perder el tiempo.- Dijo Haru con sus Hermosos ojos ámbares, Que de un momento a otro fueron cubiertos por un sanguinario color carmesí.

-Ah y que pasa si te hago perder el tiempo EH!?.

-Lucy está perdiendo mucha sangre idiota PIERDETE!.- En esto Haru levanto una piedra con su telekinesis (N/A: creo que así se escribe perdón por la mala ortografía) que golpeo a Natsu por la espalda Natsu sin saberlo cayó al suelo.

-Te dije que no me demores.- Dicho esto salió corriendo del bosque hacia la ciudad en dirección al gremio, pero todos los habitantes miraban raro a Haru, bueno cualquiera pensaría que él es el culpable, pero algunos conocidos de él preguntaron por la amiga de este que estaba herida.

-Hey que paso con tu amiga Haru.- Pregunto la señora del panadero al ver que estaba desesperado.

-Lo siento pero tengo prisa luego hablamos.

-Espera, ten esto seguro que cuando despierte se le abrirá el apetito.- La señora le paso un pan de edición limitada de su tienda que era un pan no hecho de trigo si no de polvo de caramelo muy raro que solo crecen plantaciones en invierno, es una planta bastante rara que muy pocos conocen.

-Gracias Takane-San Hasta luego.- Haru salió corriendo al instante mientras la ya mencionada se despedía a mano alzada.

Luego de una corrida bastante larga por las calles de Ghost of Moon llegaron al gremio, Haru no dudo y abrió la puerta recién reparada de una patada, los pocos que estaban ahí se sorprendieron y cuando digo pocos es porque algunos ya se fueron a sus estancias o estaban en alguna misión.

-A un lado.- dijo Haru para hacerles saber a todos que era una emergencia y todos se hicieron a un lado menos Kaori quien estaba conmocionada mirando cómo se llevaban a Lucy hacia la enfermería que por inercia comenzó a caminar al lado de Haru haciéndole una infinidad de preguntas.

-Q-que le paso a-a Lucy?.- Pregunto Kaori demasiado preocupada por su mejor amiga.

-Solo espera ve a llamar a Patty rápido!.- Dijo Haru a Kaori mientras acostaba a Lucy en la cama y trataba de parar el sangrado, a decir verdad la herida era un poco profunda.

-No te preocupes Lucy saldrá todo bien, abrirás los ojos muy pronto, lo prometo.- Haru hablaba con la dormida Lucy mientras presionaba con un paño limpio un lugar específico de su frente Kaori llego corriendo con Patty una chica Alta con un cabello parecido al de Haru pero en vez de ser albina tenia el cabello gris y sus ojos parecían ser el mar mismo.

-Que le ah pasado? .- Pregunto Patty.

-Se ah golpeado la cabeza con una roca ¿Puedes hacer algo?

-Si no se ve tan mal, aunque puede dejar marca… .- dijo Patty simulando tranquilidad mientras tocaba la cara de Lucy.

Patty comenzó a sacar alcohol para evitar que la herida se infecte y para parar el sangrado utilizo sus ojos porque tenia poderes de curación y envenenamiento, es como puede curarte pero a la vez matarte si ella lo desea, volviendo al tema comenzó a curarla para luego poner una venda alrededor de su cabeza.

-Estará bien despertara luego de un rato .- Dijo Patty con indiferencia para luego ver las caras de sus compañeros que de una cara de preocupación pasaron a una de alivio.

-Gracias Patty te debemos una .- Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo pero cuando se dieron cuenta Patty no estaba los dos quedaron confundidos.

-Oye Haru no crees que es un poco tarde .- Y pues en efecto era tardísimo quien sabia que hora era pero la noche envolvía con un manto negro estrellado el cielo.

-Si pero no puedo dejarla aquí o si?.

-Bueno en eso tienes razón pero no podemos llevárnosla?

-No creo que sea algo malo .- Haru tomo a Lucy otra vez al estilo princesa y se fueron caminando hasta la salida, estaban por despedirse pero se dieron cuenta de que solo estaban ellos y eran los últimos en salir.

-Mejor nos vamos Kaori dime donde es yo te sigo.

-Si bueno es por aquí.

Caminaron y caminaron por estrechas calles hasta llegar a el departamento de Kaori.

-Hey esta no es… TU CASA!?

-Si lo es… .- Dijo Kaori mientras entraban a la residencia, cuando llegaron a la habitación de Kaori, ella saco las llaves y empezó a abrir la puerta.

-Oye y su casa? .- Pregunto Haru.

-No tiene por eso la invite a vivir conmigo .- Mientras decía esto abrió la puerta y entraron a la sala estar.

-Puedo pedirte un favor.- Pregunto Kaori a Haru quien asintió gustoso mientras que Kaori se ponía su capa y le decía a rei que la acompañara ya que paso todo el día durmiendo en casa y el le acompaño hasta la puerta y procedió a decirle con lo que le podía ayudar.

-Bueno, puedes vestir a Lucy y acostarla mientras yo voy a comprar unas cosas

-Pero esta todo cerrado a estas horas.

-Casi todo, iré a comprar el pan a la tienda de Takane-San, enseguida vuelvo, vamos rei.

-Pe… .-Haru no alcanzo a articular ni una palabra más, ya que la puerta se cerró enfrente de sus narices.

Haru miro a Lucy quien estaba acostada en el sillón y la llevo al cuarto donde se supone que es el cuarto de ella, abrió la puerta y dejo a Lucy en su cama y cerró la puerta, busco en el armario el pijama de la chica que consistía en un short y una camisa.

-Okey solo no tienes que mirar Haru, no mires .-Haru se hablaba a si mismo mientras desabotonaba la camisa que tenía Lucy, cuando termino se pudo ver el sujetador Haru trataba de no mirar esto lo hacía a punto ciego, saco la camisa y procedió a sacar el sujetador Haru estaba que reventaba cuando lo saco, tapó rápidamente con la camisa y suspiro de manera brutal, empezó a sacar la camisa para ponérsela a Lucy rápidamente, y abotonarla a una velocidad increíble, se sintió aliviado por un momento pero faltaba el short, comenzó a ponerse nervioso otra vez pero debía hacerlo así que comenzó a tirar la falda hacia abajo que sin dificultad salió de allí y se pudieron ver las prendas prohibidas a Haru le comenzó a sangrar la nariz, pero no era un sangrado normal ese sangrado podía haberte impulsado en una pista de hielo sin dificultad pero lo difícil fue tratar de ponerle el short y para eso debía levantar sus piernas lo cual hiso y pudo colocarle los shorts, ahora si estaba aliviado.

-Ya llegue.- Dijo Kaori mientras abría la puerta donde estaban los dos, pero se quedó como piedra al saber lo que había visto, pues era obvio cualquiera pensaría mal cuando un chico esta encima de una chica, rei quito ese ambiente tenso.

-Eres un pervertido Haru imagina lo que te haría Luna si te viera.- El pequeño gatito tenía razón nadie sabe cómo sufriría Haru si su gatita se enterase de que es un pervertido.

-Además… COMO TE ATREVES A TENER EMORRAGIA JUSTO AHORA MALDITO PERVÉRTIDO! .-Kaori tenía razón a pesar de lo que estaba contemplando tenia valor como para hacer eso en frente ella.

-Te lo juro no es lo que piensas no se lo digas a Luna!.-Dijo Haru suplicando piedad.

-Nada de piedad idiota, FUERAA!.- Kaori sin dudarlo empezó a manipular el cerebro de Haru, y como estaba siendo controlado salió de la habitación caminando tranquilamente cerrando la puerta despacio y sin vacilar.

-Uf menos mal .- Expreso Kaori a su pequeño amiguito con un suspiro.

-Bueno no crees que… te pasaste un poco… .- Dijo rei un poco angustiado al saber que si su dueña se enojaba pasarían cosas horribles, HORRIBLES.

-Yo no me eh pasado se lo merecía por depravado.- Decía Kaori en su defensa, aunque rei tenía suerte de que no se hubiera molestado, de ser así el sería una hermosa decoración para aquel hogar.

-Mmh .- Lucy comenzó a moverse y abrir los ojos lentamente y observar el techo con detenimiento para luego sentarse en la cama.

-Lucy has despertado! .- La cara de felicidad de Kaori era inigualable además en vez de hablar despacio habría gritado eso en un monte diciendo ESTOY AQUÍ HERMANOS MIOS o algo asi.

-Ah por cierto que me ah sucedido? .- Pregunto Lucy con rostro lleno de pura confusión en este acto se abrió la puerta terriblemente fuerte y pues adivinad quien era.

-Escuche el grito de un monstruo… digo emm pasa algo? .- Es mi idea o a Haru ya se le tensaron los nervios.

-Oye Haru, recuerdo que estábamos en tu lugar favorito, de repente me soltaste y… no logro recordar, ¿Qué paso?.

-Bueno apareció un tipo, que dijo que era tu amigo, y dijo que no me acercara a ti…

-DE QUE COLOR TRAIA EL CABELLO!? .- Pregunto Lucy alarmada sabiendo que si era el su plan de escapatoria habría fallado.

-Pues lo traía Rosa o algo así .-Haru pensaba que no debió haberle dicho esas cosas a chico, porque seguramente era verdad que era su amigo.

-Maldición .- Dijo Lucy entre dientes.

-Podrías decirnos quien era ese? .- Dijo Haru a su compañera esperando su aprobación mientras que Kaori y rei miraban con confusión todo el asunto.

-Esta bien pero no se lo digan a nadie no me gusta hablar mucho de este tema…

-Bueno si no quieres no nos cuentes.- decía Haru con decepción en su mirada, por su parte Kaori y rei también estaban apenados por aquella situación tan incomoda.

-No decía eso, supongo que tienen el derecho a saberlo…

Haru, Kaori y rei miraban a Lucy con mucha atención puesto que esto se pondría bastante interesante (N/A: No pondré que sea un flash back esto lo contara Lucy a su manera asi que no penséis que es un flash back gracias.)

-Este tipo que viste Haru alguna vez fue mi compañero de equipo, yo estaba en uno de los gremios oficiales, para ser exactos Fairy Tail, la que una vez fue mi familia, pero ellos me comenzaron a ignorar y no sabia porque, estaba sospechando de una de mis amigas podía ser la culpable pero supongo que era normal ya que de hacia mucho tiempo que no la veían ya que ella vivía entre "los muertos" y al parecer ellos querían recuperar el tiempo perdido con ella, así que no podía ser ella, aunque el corazón de la persona que me gustaba le perteneciera a ella, yo decidí seguirles el juego y no hablarles también y aun así el amor que ellos tenían era correspondido porque claro, cuando eran niños habían prometido casarse cuando fueran mayores así que no me sorprende que estuvieran juntos pero me lo dijeron tarde y para peores fue esa persona especial me dijo "ella y yo somos novios" y ahí decidí irme de aquel lugar para no ser más lastimada de esa manera, además se atrevieron a llamarme cobarde, mientras que hacía poco mi padre falleció y mi madre no estuvo en mi niñez nunca fui cobarde, por eso me largue de ahí y me vine en tren, entonces conocí a Kaori y a rei; Ahora me estoy quedando aquí pero lo que ellos me hicieron no tiene perdón.

-Vaya que historia, lamento preguntar cosas que puedan poner triste.

-Lo sentimos Lucy.- Dijo rei saltando de los brazos de su ama para ir a abrazar a su amiga.

Para colmo a Lucy le comenzó a llorar un ojo y luego el otro, y comenzó a llorar descontrolada mente mientras sus amigos la consolaban

_**EN OTRO LUGAR NO MUY LEJANO…**_

-Natsu, no hiciste idioteces verdad.

-Silencio cara de pingüino, encontraste algo de comer?.

-Bueno si también encontré un lugar donde quedarnos, vamos no queda muy lejos ah quiero preguntarte que hiciste durante todo el tiempo que no estuve aquí para detenerte.-Gray paso por alto el comentario del DS.

Caminaron y caminaron hasta que Gray exploto y comenzó a discutir con Natsu todo el camino, hasta llegar al lugar, se encaminaron hasta la puerta, entraron a la residencia y subieron las escaleras, hasta que escucharon a una chica llorar y su voz les sonaba familiar decidieron activar el modo ninja y escuchar silenciosamente en la puerta, el DS puedo olfatear el aroma salino proveniente de las lágrimas los dos se miraron y parecían tener los mismos planes, asi que abrieron lentamente la puerta y se encontraron en la sala de estar fueron donde se escuchaba mas fuerte el llanto y encontraron la habitación pero no abrieron la puerta, para no parecer otra cosa, preguntaron…

-Está todo bien ahí adentro.

_ADENTRO DE LA HABITACION._

-Esa es la voz de Natsu….- Dijo parando el llanto y mirando con terror a sus compañeros.

-Quien es Natsu?.- Dijo Kaori susurrando para que no la oyeran.

-Escóndanme por favor.- Lucy no tuvo más remedio que meterse debajo de la cama al frio suelo con rei que la acompañaba.

Gray y Natsu se encontraron con dos personas ósea Haru y Kaori que estaban nerviosísimos.

-Hey tu eres… tu eres el tipo del bosque.- Decía Natsu con infinito desprecio y Gray no tenia ni maldita idea de lo que pasaba.

-Se quién eres Natsu.

-Y como lo sabes Vejete .- Natsu trataba de molestar a Haru por tener el Cabello Blanco.

-Lucy me lo dijo y al parecer no eras nada suyo.

-y tu que…

-SE LO QUE LE HICISTE.

-Oigan porque no lo hablamos calmadamente eh? .- Dijo Kaori con cierto nerviosismo en sus palabras.

-Yo creo que la chica tiene razón Natsu, hablemos más calmadamente.- Gray se le notaba tranquilo y trataba de controlar a Natsu.

Haru se sentó en la cama y bajo las manos para hacer señas mientras que Natsu y Gray peleaban así que cuando Lucy entendió salió de debajo de la cama y Haru tomo de la Cintura a las dos chicas mientras que rei estaba agarrado del cuello de Lucy, y Haru salió por la ventana súper rápido con una velocidad sobre humana.

-C-como eres tan Rápido Haru.- En efecto Haru era muy rápido y sus ojos eran rojos al igual que los de Kaori.

-Lucy cuando hay luna llena incrementamos nuestro poder, y podemos hacer cualquier cosa, por eso la mayoría del tiempo no hay nadie en el gremio de noche, por que toman misiones y aprovechan la luna al máximo así se hace el trabajo más fácil, además tú también tienes ese poder al igual que nosotros.

-Vaya pero, adonde nos llevas Aquí…

_EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE KAORI_…

-Maldición donde fueron.

-Natsu Tarde o temprano volverán Vayamos a dormir es tarde, mañana seguimos buscando.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

**Wow decidme si me está quedando de lo lindo, además de que tal vez no actualice porque sé que tarde o temprano me castigaran, ¿Por qué? Pues porque este jueves entregan informes de notas en el cole y creo que no me fue muy bien además mis notas han ido bajando medida pasaba el tiempo y creo que no podre ver la computadora, ni el teléfono ni ver TV solo encerrada en mi cuarto estudiando y lamentándome estas cosas.**

**Dejadme Reviews y esas cosas que yo las respondo y no respondí los reviews del capitulo 4 y aquí los respondo perdón jeje.**

**REVIEWS CAPITULO 4.**

**Margorie Dragneel: PERDON POR RESPONDERTE TARDE PERO YA LO SUBI Y ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE ^0^.**

** : Gracias por tu apoyo y seguiré subiendo si no me castran xD.**

**REVIEWS CAPITULO 5.**

**Margorie Dragneel-san : Gracias me haces feliz de lo lindo me gusta que te guste O.o**

**AomeAzakura: Bueno bueno amigis creo que tienes razón hacer a un Natsu celoso no viene mal e.e Gracias**

**Un bezaso un saludo y hasta otra.**

**Bye Bye.**

**Holiwis fuera (n_n)7.**


End file.
